The Alchemyst's Aprentice
by Noele Flamel
Summary: A parallel to Michael's series. Nicholas and Perenelle are killed, leaving Jessie, his aprentice, to become the guardian. Along with Machiavelli, will they have what it takes to find the twins? Rated T for Character deaths
1. Haunted

Hi! Trans-Siberian Fan 12 here! I just wanted to say, this is a fic for The Secrets series. I don't anyone except Jessie.

Jessie stumbled, being dragged before the infamous John Dee. Nicholas was beside her, same thing happening. Both were covered in minor scratches and bruises, but Nicholas had a crimson stain on his shirt. He'd been wounded earlier and still hadn't recovered. Both were unsure of how the magician had found them since Perenelle's death. They'd moved from place to place every day and covered their tracks.

But still the Magician was able to find them. At the moment, John Dee looked gleefully upon the duo. The girl struggled against the binds whereas Flamel just allowed himself to be dragged. It was odd for the alchemyst to give up so easily, he would always have a trick up his sleeve. He took in the sight of the girl. She had bright orange hair cut short into a boy's style and bright purple eyes. It seemed as if she was more powerful than she let on. Dee left a mental note to watch his back around her.

Nicholas let out a small noise, snapping Jessie's head towards him. From behind his bangs, he winked at her and smiled. She gave a quick nod and ran, using the momentum to free herself from the dark immortals. At the same time, Nicholas freed himself and tore after her, pulling a bag out from under his chest. It was held on by a thread looping around his neck. His foot caught on a vine that started growing and he let out a cry.

Jessie stopped and turned back to him. Nicholas felt his heart twang from pain, in that pose; she looked so much like his wife. The older woman had taken to teaching her some magic, even though Jessie never had a lot of patience. He mind flashed back to the day when she'd died. All three had been guarding the book against Dee and Morgan when it had happened. Jessie was focused on a spell and was about to be hit, in order to save the apprentice; Perenelle sacrificed her magic, saving the girl. Weakened, it didn't take long for Morganna to strike the final blow.

Nicholas glanced toward Dee and his allies and then back to her. Even against the apparent threat she seemed ready to race back. He looked backwards again and sighed, it was their only chance.

"Jessie! Catch!" He yelled, throwing the back towards her. Jessie caught it with ease and glanced backwards to him again with a questioning look. "Jessie, protect the book! Don't worry about me, just focus on your task!" She nodded at this and hung the bag around her neck before stashing it under her coat, casting a last glance backwards, she ran as far as her feet could take her.

As Dee bore down on him, he couldn't help but smile. Even though his part of the quest was over, the book would go on in the hands of his apprentice. Dee growled at Nicholas's smile and smirked. His master said he could have the last blow, at least.

Even though Jessie had already gotten far enough away, she could still hear Nicholas's last scream before the silence. The scream that would haunt her forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessie twisted and moaned in her sleep, the echoes of her master in her head. Before her, a figure limped up and gently shook her.

"Jessie, wake up. You're having a bad dream" the man muttered, Italian accent muffling the words. At his touch, the younger teen awoke and looked up at him.

"Sorry to wake you, Niccolo" She muttered, rising from the bed in the hotel. She stood up and noticed the clock. 11pm. It was a crime for normal people to be up at this hour, but Jessie'd gotten used to it. She never could sleep long.

"I was already awake. My leg's been bugging me again" The Italian sighed and rubbed his left leg, remembering his betrayal of the Dark elders. The book would've never made it away without him, so Jessie was in debt to him. In return, she watched in case his master decided to come looking. So far, the elder had done nothing to take away Niccolo's immortality.

"Let's start packing, we've been here too long, anyway" Jessie sighed as she pulled herself out of bed, she didn't want to keep running, but until she found the twins, it was all she could do.

Well, was that good enough? I know it was a short chapter, but I couldn't help it. Please review and see what will happen next!


	2. Hunted

Well, as promised. The well awaited next chapter. I only own Jessie, btw.

"Machiavelli! HURRY!" Jessie screamed, tearing through the pavement and avoiding the few people on the street. From under her jacket, the cloth separating the book from her bounced with her steps. Behind her was the Italian, Niccolo, limping as fast as he could go. From a little away, one could hear the sound of barking dogs.

"I'm trying!" Niccolo spat out between gritted teeth. The pain in his leg was flaring up as they ran and wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "It was your idea to try calling upon those two!"

"I'm sorry!" Jessie yelled, skidding as she made a tight turn around a car. The driver yelled something, but she ignored it. "I didn't know some people hadn't heard the latest news!"

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have called!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I could've explained if you hadn't come along. Besides, you didn't do well at proving your switch" She skidding again, flicking away her bright orange hair as it came at her. It had grown longer since then, and she had to keep it back with a tie.

"This just proves they don't like being involved" He grunted, trying to match her pace. The dogs seemed to be getting closer from the increase in volume. "Besides, do you know where we're going?"

"Yes" She smirked, turning back and waiting until she caught his hand. She then launched herself faster, dragging him along. "Stonehenge!"

Beyond the laws of Physics (and other things), they managed to make it to Stonehenge. Jessie had used quite a bit of her aura dragging them along, leaving any fighting they had to do, for Machiavelli. As they neared the outskirts of the stones, Niccolo was practically carrying her. She'd just about passed out from the overuse of her aura, and was worried about using any more.

"Okay Jessie, we're here. Finally" The last part he added under his breath. "What do we do?" She shuddered gently, then pulled herself away. She glanced forward and stumbled towards the middle ring. He followed behind, dogging her movements in case he could help. He knew about the henge, but only a few select people knew the knowledge behind it.

After a few more stumbles, Jessie made it to the center. She turned in a circle, purple eyes darting around and pointed towards a space between two stones.

"There" She murmured, Machiavelli walked towards it and tried to figure out what she meant before catching an almost transparent line sketch. He bent down and made it fire in order to figure out what it meant. Then he saw it.

"A leygate built through this. Unknown to humanii for so long. Genius" He commented, turning back to the Alchemyst. "But how do we activate it?"

"Form an 'X' between the two stones. There's a symbol you need to touch up at the top, but it doesn't matter about the bottom. Once there, use your aura. It should activate" Jessie watched quietly as he did the steps. Both sucked in a breath as a light shone from within the space.

"Get ready" Jessie warned, "If you pull away too quickly, it will seal on us both" But Niccolo didn't need to be told that. He quickly grasped Jessie's upper arm and pulled her in, both staring in awe at the place they were left in.

About an hour later, a yellow taxi cab pulled up and two people got out. The dogs moved away as the shorter one walked forward. He groaned at the smell of rosemary that still tinted the air. But there was another smell, one that had changed since their last battle. Cherry dotted the air.

"So he changed smells to throw them off track" Palamedes stated, moving up besides the other man. "Maybe Machiavelli has changed"

"We won't know for sure until the last battle" Will replied solemnly. "Until then, it's out of our hands"

Jessie let out a small squeak and fell to her knees. In a second, Niccolo had moved and was staring at her cautiously. Her eyes were rimmed from energy drain and fighting off hounds, and he could see her quivering piteously from where he was standing. Nothing seemed wrong.

She moved her leg gently and both saw the scores of teeth marks and claws that covered her lower leg. Most were minor, but there was one long scratch that seemed deeper than the rest.

"I'm fine" she forced herself upwards and stood, keeping some weight and distance off her injury. She shook violently as a gust fluttered around them, and Niccolo sighed. Pulling off his jacket, he wrapped it around the young girl and led her towards town. Whether or not she'd been trained by the most famous-and deadly-alchemyst in the world, she was still young. She may have been 36, but the grant of immortality placed her as 18, an easy way to disguise herself in the world of ignorant humanii who went about her business every day!

Sorry, this seems way too short, again. But it did make a special appearance, as promised, and I gave you a hint as to where they are! So if you have a heart, please review, and I will write the next chapter!


	3. Visiting

Hi! Just writing the next chapter, right now I'm wearing green pjs, lol. Some of these are possible memories Jessie would seem to carry.

Jessie: well, thanks.

Mach: *sigh* She doesn't own anything except Jessie and this idea.

_The plains of Scotland. Nicholas and Jessie were running across it, seeming carefree for the first time. Nicholas carried a small short sword on his left side. Jessie gave out a screech as she tripped and began falling down the hill. Nicholas managed to grab her arm as she began falling, but was forced down with her. Both ended up in a heap at the bottom of the hill. Jessie groaned as she recovered, then squeaked and pulled off her master. Both seemed to laugh as they got back up and continued on their way back to the small cottage he and Perenelle had rented._

_ In the streets of Germany. Two figures come out into the light of a streetlight, both looking haggard and worn. There's a sound of breaking glass and they tear off, finding somewhere to hide and stay until they've rested._

_ Chasing down a creature of nightmares, standing before it, swords raised. As it attempts to cut down Jessie, Nicholas rises to her aid and is struck by it. A scarlet blotch begins to grow and Jessie quickly finishes off the creature, then turns toward her master. She glances around and then, supporting him, runs off toward the cover of a small, abandoned house._

_Running down the streets of Paris. Feet carrying her without much thought. Stopping before a small, well-lit place. Glancing up at the sign and breaking down in tears at it. "Auberge Nicolas Flamel"_

"So, where are we headed?" Jessie called, pulling away from the immortal Italian's hand. She stopped quietly and folded her hands, tapping her foot. Although the tone would have been one of anger, her smile betrayed her thoughts. Even with her eyes filled with wisdom, a small band-aid on the side of her face made her look more child-like.

"Alcatraz, I have to show you something!" He laughed, smirking at her face. "You look like you're 14, not 18!"

"I'm 58, Mach. Sheesh" She retorted, sticking out her tongue. Although she hadn't aged in look, her physical form was more muscular from use, she'd aged mentally. Against Nicholas's thoughts, she'd taken up Sorcery and was forming the patience needed for it. She was able to act with a second's thought and think faster than most humanii.

"Not when you're like that!" He choked, dodging a blow aimed at his head. He remembered where they were headed and the smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?" Jessie quirked, eyes darkening to the point where she could burst into tears. The matter of Nicholas still upset her greatly. Machiavelli shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Alright?" Jessie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Turning back to the matter at hand, Niccolo grasped her hand again and started pulling her towards the ferry dock.

"I can't believe Dee would turn this place into a tourist attraction-wait, I can" Niccolo muttered, glancing at the crowds.

"Well, there's your proof" Jessie simply stated. Sighing, The Italian moved off to buy them tickets leaving her to stay there and glance around.

A ways away, Josh and Sophie stood at the dock, waiting for their boat to come. Both had agreed to come to the island, mostly to see who would get creeped out first. Rumors said it was haunted.

"Well, she looks different" Josh commented, pointing towards Jessie as she awaited Machiavelli's return. Her eyes were glancing about uneasily.

"She probably doesn't do well with crowds, and besides, there's someone with her" Sophie pointed out the white-haired man coming up to her. He handed her something and she smiled, although there was a tint of sadness to it.

"I wonder why they're going?" Josh wondered, watching the two for a bit before he turned back to his twin.

"I guess we'll have to find out later" Sophie called, heading towards the line as the ferry pulled in. "Come on!"


	4. Alcatraz

Thanks to those who have responded so far. The long-awaited chapter, chapter 5!

Jessie watched as they let the tour group get ahead of them. It was all going according to plan. They'd stay behind, check the cells for this "threat" and then return, saying "They got lost"

Or that's what Machiavelli planned.

"Ready?" Niccolo whispered, facing towards the disappearing crowd. Jessie nodded firmly and allowed herself to be pulled away, turning to see where she was going. A little a ways, Sophie and Josh watched them go and decided to follow.

"So, what's the issue down here?" She quirked, studying the cell designs and taking precautions. The way Machiavelli had been on edge made her think Dee would just pop up and try to kill them.

"Look inside" He sighed, pointing towards the cell he was near. Jessie glanced in, and saw a figure leap at her, only to be stopped by the bars. "Dee and the Dark Masters have been keeping these creatures in here. If the Final Summoning is fulfilled, they'll release the creatures upon the humanii" Jessie glanced around with interest and caught sight of a creature she'd hoped not to see.

"Dee must watch us closely if he's figured out what that creature did" She sighed. Machiavelli grabbed her hand and led her away again.

"Come on, there's more to see"

Josh paused, not sure where the duo had gone. After watching them separate from the group and head off, he was convinced he had to follow them. Sophie-of course-tagged along to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble. After listening to what they'd said, he'd moved closer to the cells and glanced inside. What he got was what any normal humanii would expect in their nightmares. So he did what any humanii would do, he screamed.

"Josh?" Sophie paused, hearing her brother scream in terror. She ran towards him and found him backing away as the creature came from its prison. "What did you do?" She shrieked.

"I don't know! I just backed away and it started coming out!" He backed up with his sister until the hit the wall. Sensing their fear, the creature roared in triumph and headed towards the two.

Out of nowhere, a figure leapt past them and slashed the creature near it's flank. The creature yowled and turned to face the attacker. Jessie stood before it, hands closed around a sword and eyes narrowed, her normal civilian clothing was on, but there was a light green tinge.

She watched quietly and dodged as the creature attacked again. The two circled each other, both not taking their eyes off the other. The creature glanced at the twins, and leapt towards them. As Jessie cut in to stop it, the creature turned and slammed her into the far wall. Her head collided against it with a sickening "thwack" and she crumpled.

"Jessie!" Niccolo answered, running towards the fallen woman. The creature blocked him, and he grinned. "So, you're looking for a fight, are you?" His aura snapped alight and he faced it with renewed interest. Gray mist gathered until it solidified into a sword, filling the air heavily with cherries.

Sophie glanced backwards toward the woman and headed towards her, avoiding the opportunity to be a target. She glanced back to see her brother quietly following, entranced by the battle.

"Josh, get over here!" She snapped. The creature glanced at her and began to growl, only to be stopped by the immortal's sword attack. She glanced back to the fallen figure as he jogged the last trek.

"What's wrong with her?" He questioned, glancing to see if he could see any damage. A small patch of blood was quickly growing near her head, but that was it.

"I think she just hit her head. She should be fine after a while" She responded, glancing back to see the immortal preparing a final strike.

"The queen's spy knows you're here" It began, cutting Niccolo off from the attack "He will fulfill the prophecy. I am curious, though. Will another guardian be cut down by the sword of legend?" It cackled, mocking him. "Or is the teacher already dead?" Niccolo gave out a roar and brought the sword down as quickly as he could, but he still heard the creature's last words. "The clock is ticking, Niccolo Machiavelli, and it may come down to saving the guardian-or the world. I hope you make the wrong decision!"

Watching the last of the creature dissolve into dust, he turned and glanced back to the twins, Sophie had placed Jessie's head in her lap and Josh was staring at the immortal in a mix of fear and respect.

"Is she alright?" He whispered, allowing the sword to dissolve again. He grimaced as the pain in his leg flared; it was almost unrecognizable when his aura was in use. But it was always still there. Sophie gave a quick little nod and he bent down, picking her up in his arms. He carried her in bridal style, careful not to let her head hang. She was going to have the worst headache when she woke up. He shuddered, remembering how easily she could be when she was grumpy. He turned back to the duo.

"What you've seen here is what many humanii haven't seen before. You know have a choice: come with us and learn more about the world many have been blinded to, or go back and continue your normal lives. You may act like this has never happened, that magic simply doesn't exist. If we cross paths again, you may pretend you've never known us. Before you choose, I warn you. If you choose the first path, excitement and adventure are proven, but the road is hard and tricky. There are worse things then what you just saw. So, what do you choose?"

Both Sophie and Josh glanced at each other and gave the other a short nod.

"We want to learn" They echoed, smiles appearing on their faces. Niccolo nodded and smiled, turning away and towards the stairs.

"Once Jessie wakes up, we'll begin our trip. Until then, we'll stay and rest."

Well, exciting chapter, wasn't it? I know Willshakespeare_immortalbard will love it! Please review, I know a lot of you have read this, but I need reviews to know if you like it! If you have any questions or are confused, please either PM me or ask in the review and I'll be sure to give an answer. Until then, I'm not writing any more chapters. So if you wish for me to continue, click the review box. You can still do it if you're a visitor, too!


End file.
